The High School for Misunderstood Boys & Girls
by avatarlover3
Summary: Katara, a 17 year old girl knew that she was special, but her powers have been out of control. So what happens when she goes to this school for people like her and meets this mysterious guy named, Aang? Very steamy. May change from T to M, maybe.


Okay, okay so I know my usual viewers are like really pissed at me for not updating. Thing is I have this major writer's block, so this is your chance to ask me what you want to see in the next chapter of COTG, COTS, and I'll pick the best idea and maybe you might see your idea in the next chapter, so good luck. Enjoy my new story, oooooooooh disclaimer!

Disclaimer: (snore)

Me: Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: (Appa snore)

Me: DISCLAIMER, WAKE UP!

Disclaimer: Ding! Pie in your sauce!

Me: Huh?

Disclaimer: Wah?

Me: (stares at disclaimer, glances at viewers, then back at disclaimer)

Disclaimer: (looks at viewers) Oh, Hai! Didn't see ya thar. Antyways, avatarlover3 don't own, good night.

Me: Nothing else?

Disclaimer: I'm tired

Me: Then go to-

Disclaimer: (Appa to the power of ten snore)

Me: -Sigh-

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_I always knew I was special, but lately my…abilities have been out of control. I can't be around water at all when I'm…emotional. I can't be around anyone; actually, my abilities can stretch to even controlling the weather. Which is why I'm on this plane, getting further and further away from my comfortable apartment in New York City and closer to this boarding school in Arizona, somewhere near the Mogollon Rim. The high School for Misunderstood Boys & Girls, I'm not misunderstood! My family understands my abilities and… that's why I'm being sent to this school to control my powers better. At least I get to see some new sights. My music, I can barley hear it above the noise of my thoughts, so I turn it up. Maybe I just need to clear my head, looking at clouds would help. Two of my favorite things, the ocean, considering my powers, and the wind. I don't know why, but after one of my 'episodes', I'd go to the beach to look at the waves and feel the wind. I sigh again; I've been doing that a lot lately. Oh well. I don't know where the plane is right now. All I know that's it's been about three hours and I'm still looking out the window. I just started looking out the window; it's sunny with blue skies and a few lazy clouds, like the one we're flying through. I like clouds, big, fluffy pieces of cotton candy in a never ending mass of blue. Whoa, I seriously need a journal or something to write my thoughts down in. Great, now my head hurts, I need some water. _"Excuse me, stewardess", my voice cracks slightly from lack of use. A week or two before I left, I plead a vow of silence, but I don't think the stewardess would understand (or like) my sign language. "May I have some water?" I asked her politely. She smiled sincerely at me. She was middle aged, probably about forty-six. She had light brown hair which was pulled into a tight ponytail. I saw a few gray hairs, though it looked nice. She returned a minute or so later and gave me my water, I thank her. She smiles, nods, then quickly walks away to attend to another passenger. _She must not talk much. _

I look out the window again, the plane is out of the cloud, and I can see everything, it's amazing. I try to stay calm, but I can see the water in my cup mimicking my excitement. I quickly drink the water, careful to drink every single drop. I've calmed down again, I look outside and listen to my music intently. I feel my eyes closing and next thing I know I'm asleep.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly. Please sit in your respective seats and secure your seat belts. Thank you for flying with Jet Blue." I woke up to the captain's voice. Apparently, I'll be in hell in about ten more minutes. I start to stretch, working the kinks out of my muscles. I take a piece of paper my dad gave before I left. It tells me what to do after I get off the plane. Apparently this girl named Toph is going to be wearing green and will have a big card with my name on it. Sighing, I put the paper back into my pocket. The plane has landed… unfortunately. Goodbye, happy life in New York, hello, horrible life Arizona.

* * *

Okay so that's my prologue, so remember about the contest, best ideas will be seen in the next episode of Child of the Gods, Child of the Seas! Say bye Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: (snore to huge to label)

Me: DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: What!

Me: Say Bye.

Disclaimer: BYE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me: Someone's cranky.

Disclaimer: -glare-

Okay, but seriously, the contest and may the best idea win!


End file.
